Sheena's Diary
by DemonSanctuary Sen
Summary: What happens when Lloyd finds Sheenas diary...
1. Chapter 1

Author: This is my first story so please r&r and tell me how it was. Anyway heres the story.

Note: I dont own Tales of Symphonia

**Ch.1 "Dear Diary…"**

After a long adventure of saving the world, defeating bad guys, saving people from harm, and buying lots of fruit related gels Lloyd and the people he helped save the world(except Kratos) with decided to take a vacation. AT…..THAT HOTEL BEACH RESORT…PLACE!!! As they were out on the beach having fun a certain Lloyd Irving was sitting in his room wondering "_why the hell he wasnt out there right now__"_

"WHY THE HELL AM I NOT OUT THERE RIGHT NOW!!??!!" Lloyd yelled. "Man Sheena was going to where that hot swimsuit too!"

Still he wasnt completely bummed out about not being out there. Why you ask? because in a game of drawing straws that decides who stays with who in a room, he and Sheena got the same straw.

"Wait why is it that Im not out there again?" he stupidly asks himself.

He suddenly remembers something Sheena once said while traveling.

"OH I got to write this in my diary!"

"Thats right I was going to look for her diary!"

So after looking through Sheenas equipment, cards (her weapons), clothes, underwear, diary, and other stuff he still couldnt find it.

"Dammit where the hell is that stupid thing!!" he yelled, which scared the living heck out of the maid that was passing by.

"Where could it be?" he repeatedly said to himself.

"GRRRR, I CHECKED EVERYWHERE!!" he yelled."I checked her stuff, other stuff, underwear, and DIARY!!"

_Oh __my gosh__, Lloyd __check your left hand!_

He then stupidly checks his right which has one of Sheenas panties.

"Narrator Im looking for Sheenas diary not her panties!" Lloyd yells to the voice in his head.

_DAMMIT LLOYD YOU IDIOT YOUR LEFT __HAND!!_

Lloyd then lifts his left hand and stares at a book which has the words _SHEENAS _and _DIARY_ on it.

After a moment of silence and thinking he finally figures it out.

"Hey its her diary!!"

_About time._

"Thanks narrator!" Lloyd says to the voice in his head.

_Youre welcome. By the way Im the narrator nice to meet you. The sentences without those marks at the beginning __and in the ones that are in italics are me._

"FINALLY I NOW I CAN SEE WHAT SHE HAS SAID ABOUT ME!"

_For those wondering why he wants to read Sheenas diary theres your answer._

_As he opens the book Lloyd suddenly asks him__self if he should read the diary._

"Should I really read this?"

_After thinking of the things that tell him not to read the diary, all that stuff about how its wrong__, and checking the dwarven vows he decides to read it._

"I just want to check if shes called me an idiot"

_Sure you do Lloyd, just keep telling yourself that lie._

As starts to read it the diary starts with the all too common line. "Dear Diary…"

CH.1 end

Well that was the first chapter please review it! CH.2 will be on later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wrote this one at like 4 in the morning or something (yawns!).I am beat here is ch2 .Sorry about the grammar errors (if there are any) in advance.

"I do not own tales of symphonia or any of its characters. What I do own is this fanfic."

**CH.2 "LLOYD THAT STUPID!!..."**

"Finally now I can see what she has written about me, because these past few days she has been acting really strangely…" Lloyd thought as he flipped through the pages of Sheena's diary.

Lloyd decided to check her most recent entry to see if this diary was something worth reading, unlike Genis's journal. Anyway boring or not he would still read it.

"Hmmmm where is…AH! Here it is!" Lloyd happily said as he finally found the right entry.

_"Dear diary…_

_After finally helping Colette to save the world we finally got some rest from this hectic adventure of action, mystery, clumsy romance, betrayal, great food, angst, lots of apple gels, and Zelos' stupidity and perverseness… Gosh I cannot believe what an IDIOT he can be! Well I__ don'__t really __want__ to recollect any of those memories right now I probably wrote them in you (the diary) already._

"Clumsy romance?" Lloyd wondered what that meant."Oh well…"

_We are heading of to that beach resort we stopped by earlier in our adventure. Ahhhhh I cant wait to lounge around on the beach all day, drinking ice cold lemonade, and being adorned by all the guys who can't take their eyes off me._

Lloyd started to get a nose bleed after remembering Sheena's swimsuit."Damn she really is the queen of the beach"

_Well I'll write__ in you later I just hope Lloyd's snoring __doesn't bother me tonight. I also really hope Zelos won't try and do anything he'll __regret. BYE! __"_

"HA! I knew she loved being the attention, but I wonder she denied it when I asked her if she did like it." Lloyd wondered to himself as he tried to remember back to the first time they came here.

Lloyd missed something that he would have really liked. It was this sentence "_I really hope that I can tell Lloyd about my feelings for him this time. I couldn't last time because __I fell into some stupid hole while walking on the beach with him at sunset. That really sucked because that had to be the perfect time to tell him."_

Unfortunately for Lloyd he was to busy wondering if he snored while he slept.

"Seriously do I snore? Hmmmm oh well better read as much as I can before Sheena comes back".

He decided to backwards from there and went on to the entry before the one he read.

"_Dear diary…_

That one phrase filled up the entire page. It startled him and wondered WHAT_ THE HELL!?!_

"WHAT THE HELL!?! What did I do?" he yelled startling another maid that passed by. He flipped to the next page anxious to figure out what he did wrong.

_HE ATE MY LAST PIECE OF CHOCOLATE!_

Lloyd sat on his bed looking blankly at that one sentence. After a moment of silence he continued reading.

_That was the special chocolate that my grandmother made too. Oh well I can forgive him__ for this since he has done a lot more stupider things._

It was a good thing for Lloyd that she forgave him sooner or else this incident would have went on and on and on lasting for maybe five or ten pages. Lloyd just looked blankly at that diary entry trying to remember that day. Unfortunately his thinking was cut short when he heard the sound of Sheena walking down the hall.

"It's just another maid; it's just another maid…" Lloyd continually thought in his head hoping it was just another maid.

Then he realized that Sheena's stuff was still lying on the ground in mess. So he quickly picked up everything put them back in their correct places, hid the diary under his pillow, and jumped onto the bed pretending to sleep.

It was a very good thing he did that because the person who walked into the room was none other THAN…The Cooking expert guy!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?! " Lloyd asked in a confused tone.

"You ordered pizza remember" the cooking expert said also confused.

"Oh yea thanks!" Lloyd said happily taking the pizza.

After giving the cooking expert the gald and setting the pizza on a table next to the window he slumped onto his bed. He was relieved that it wasn't Sheena because if it was she seriously would have killed him. Suddenly Sheena comes walking into the room. At that moment Lloyd actually almost screamed like a little girl, but kept it inside.

"Hey Lloyd I just forgot something", Sheena said as she got some sunscreen.

She looked at Lloyd who was just standing where he was pale as a ghost, but didn't notice.

Lloyd wasn't sure if he was shocked to see her in an even sexier swimsuit or if he was scared-shitless. Sheena waved goodbye as she exited the room and closed the door. Lloyd was sure that this moment had to be scarier than almost dying in that really big tower.

"Holy shit that was scary" the scared out of his wits Lloyd said.

He looked at the pillow that hid the diary and decided to forget reading it. So he changed into his swimming trunks put on some sunscreen and exited the room. He happily walked to the beach ready for some fun on the beach with his friends and enjoying the sight of Sheena.

A/N: Finally that's that is over so please review the story and tell me how it was thank you for reading.

Heheheheheh.


End file.
